


Shinji Pisses Like the Little Bitch He Is

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Porn, Pissember, Wetting, shinji pisses like a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiiiiiiiit Shinji Pisses.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Shinji Pisses Like the Little Bitch He Is

Shinji closed his legs together tightly. He had needed to pee for the last 30 minutes, but Asuka had decided to spend her entire day in the bathroom apparently. A shockwave shot through his body, increasing his need. “Asuka hurry up! I need to go!” He pounded his fists against the door.

“Go away stupid Shinji! I’m busy!” Shinji couldn’t see through the door, but he could tell Asuka had stuck her tongue out at him. Fine, Shinji would just have to find a cup to piss in. However, this would prove to be an issue. The dishwasher was running, so he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of it until it was done. Why was everything against him today?

Shinji cupped his groin, trying to prevent anything from leaking out as he rushed into the hallway. He stumbled down the corridor, searching for a restroom. As he turned the corner, he ran face-first into Kaworu. Rather than knocking him over, however, Kaworu caught him in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Shinji. The brown-haired boy struggled under the vice grip of Kaworu’s arms, desperate to free himself. 

“Kaworu, let go of me, I need to find a bathroom!” The white-haired boy did not listen, instead, holding him tighter against his body, their members practically touching through the layers of fabric. 

Kaworu paused for a minute as if seriously thinking about this, making a fake humming noise. “Hmm, nope! I think it would be more fun if I just held you here a bit longer.” Kaworu flashed him a snake-like smirk.

“B-but Kaworu, I’ll end up getting it all over you!” Shinji’s face flushed a burning red.

The white-haired boy chuckled. “I don’t care about that Shinji. I think it would be fun to see your face as you do it.” Kaworu ground his hips into Shinji’s almost as a punctuation to his sentence. Shinji gasped, using all his energy to keep from pissing himself. Kaworu repeated the motion, grinding into him once more. Shinji could feel his energy slip away as he could no longer hold the tidal wave welling up in the pit of his stomach. 

With a groan, he could feel it all release. It started as a small trickle, wetting his pants with hot piss, soaking into Kaworu’s. It traveled down his leg, his stream getting stronger and steadier, covering almost his entire left pant leg. Shinji moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. The sudden release overtook him, filling him with a sense of ecstasy. The humiliation of it all also made his stomach flutter with a feeling of excitement. Kaworu ground into him once more, both of their groins wet from Shinji’s little accident. 

Immediately after the stream had stopped, Shinji felt himself get hard, and surprisingly, he noticed his counterpart was as well. “K-Kaworu… are you turned on?” 

The reptile-like man held Shinji’s face and stared into his eyes. “So what if I am?” 

“Oh… OH!”


End file.
